Blond Demons
by Jessi Malfoy
Summary: James meets Lucius in a corridor in the middle of the night. Lucius enjoys himself. Mild LuciusJames slash.


**Blonde Demons**

AN: Okay…this was up before, but it was taken down for reasons I couldn't see were true. However, here it is once more.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Me happy. You…uh…not?

Warning: Stuff happens. Slashiness ensues. Random, almost-fluffy slashiness. Leave now if you no like…

* * *

James Potter woke with a start. He'd been having a horrible dream. Voldemort had broken into Hogwarts and had begun to destroy everything James loved. He had woken just as Voldemort had sent the killing curse spiralling toward Lily and Sirius.

James was shaken and couldn't get back to sleep. He decided to take the Invisibility Cloak and go to the kitchens. The House-elves were always glad to see James. Even in the middle of the night. He got up and got dressed, grabbed the cloak, then crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He went down two flights of stairs, then he heard something. Quickly, he pushed himself against the wall as Filch went stalking past, talking softly to Mrs Norris.

Soon, James was at the fruit bowl painting. He tickled the pear and the entrance to the kitchens opened. James went in. The House-elves turned and stared at where he should have been standing.

'Who is there?' Asked one called Jinks, tentatively.

'What? Oh, right…' James pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

'Oh, Master James! You gave Jinks such a fright.'

'Sorry…' James said sheepishly.

'What does Master James want?' called another House-elf.

'Uh…some Butterbeer. If you have it.'

A bottle was quickly found and presented to James.

'Now,' Said Jinks, who was the Chief Cook. 'Why did Master James come here this late at night?'

* * *

After a couple of hours and many bottles of Butterbeer, James decided that he could probably sleep again. So, he said goodbye to the House-elves, thanked Jinks and headed off to Gryffindor Tower.

James was walking through one of the second floor corridors when he heard something moving behind him. It was then that he realised that he had left the Invisibility Cloak in the kitchens.

'Shit…' he muttered.

Then he felt two arms snake around his waist. James froze and all his muscles tensed up.

'What's the matter, Potter?' Whispered a silky voice. 'Don't you like the feel of my arms around you?'

The person holding him flicked a tongue out to touch James' ear.

'Let go of me.' James said.

'I'm hurt, James.'

Then James realised who it was.

'Fuck you, Malfoy!'

'Honestly.' Lucius continued.' The person holding you like this could do anything to you. Anything they wanted. They could do _this_…'

At 'this' Lucius dropped an arm down to James' hips and pulled James tighter to him in a sort of mock hug.

'Or…they…could…do…this…'

Each pause was accompanied by a feathery kiss along James' jaw. Then, at 'this' Lucius, with amazing strength, flipped James around in his arms and crushed his lips to the raven haired boy. Lucius pulled back and looked at him.

James' mouth dropped open and Lucius kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into James' mouth. James found that he had buried his hand in Lucius' hair.

Lucius finally broke the kiss, but only pulled back a little way. James wanted to be in control. He had a strong urge to close the gap and capture the blondes mouth. James quelled that urge. Quelled it with a passion…

…because this was Lucius Malfoy. The same Lucius that had turned Sirius into a one-inch long French poodle, then lost him in Fourth year Transfiguration. This was Lucius Malfoy, who had locked Peter in a cupboard every day for a week until he apologized for something James himself had said. This was the same Lucius who had discovered Remus' lycanthropy and blackmailed him with it for two months before the other Marauders had found out and put a stop to it. This was Lucius Malfoy who had started talking again…

'…they could even do this…'

…while Lucius had been talking, he had unbuttoned James' shirt and was now ravishing James' neck. James moaned. And then…

'Malfoy. What was that?'

'Hmm?'

Then they both heard a 'Mrreeow'.

'Crap…'

'Quick. In here, Potter!' Lucius pulled open a convenient door and pushed James in through the mops and brooms. Back up a second…mops and brooms?

'Oh, great!' said James sarcastically. 'We're in a broom closet and…wait, where's my shirt? Filch'll find it…' James put his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when…

'I have it, Potter. You can calm down.'

'Okay. So…why did you just do…that?'

'What? The kissing? Oh, I like to be unpredictable.' Lucius said nonchalantly.

'Good Job.' Muttered James.

'I also wanted to see how you would react…'

'You freaked me out, dammit!'

'I bet if it was Black doing that you wouldn't be freaked out.' Lucius said under his breath.

'What was that?'

'Nothing, really. Just…rumours have been going around that you and Black are…well how should I put it? Gay…'

'_What?_ Since when?'

'Little louder, James, I don't think Madame Dupont heard that in her tower.' Said Lucius sarcastically. 'The rumours have been going around for ages. I take it from your reaction you aren't gay?'

'No, no I'm not. In fact, I'm asking Lily to marry me after Graduation.'

'Are you? The werewolf will be disappointed. He has a crush on you, you know.'

James shook his head, _me and Sirius? Or Rem? _It was too much to take in. '…look, Filch has gone. I'm going back to bed and I'm going to pretend this never happened. Okay?'

'Fine. But one last thing, James…'

'Wha…' James was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his, and, for the third time that night, lost himself in Lucius Malfoy's embrace. James's arms went around Lucius' neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Lucius pulled James closer to him.

James felt Lucius chuckle and broke the kiss. 'What's so funny?'

'You…you're so easy to manipulate. You were just talking about how you're going to marry this girl, then you forget her the moment I kiss you…'

James frowned and then grabbed his shirt, pushed open the closet and walked briskly in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Pulling his shirt on as he went.

Lucius laughed again and walked off in the opposite direction. Heading for the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope it won't be taken down this time. RR people. 

Jessi Malfoy


End file.
